


Once In A Lifetime

by bramble28



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, most characters are very minor, smidgeon of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramble28/pseuds/bramble28
Summary: You treat yourself to an AEW meet and greet with The Elite, but you may be walking away with so much more.
Relationships: Adam Page/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookiethewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiethewriter/gifts).



> This idea has been floating around in my head for a few days. It started off as one thing and morphed slightly into another. 
> 
> Then I realized this was going to be a perfect present for the bestest baked good in the world. A baked good who is an amazing friend and can probably take more credit than they will for me actually completing works to post here to share with the rest of you.   
> ILY COOKIE!
> 
> Check out cookiethewriter on AO3 or tumblr - captain of the romox flying garbage truck, writer of ambreigns works that rip my soul out and give me sustenance (waiopt 4 life), among many other things

You had waited patiently (or not but who was going to keep track anyway). AEW was finally coming to your town and you had a ticket. Not only did you have a seat, but seeing as you were heading there alone, you splurged and bought yourself a meet and greet ticket at the convention center beforehand. You never did much for yourself, why not gift yourself a once in a lifetime experience. The Elite, including your favorite cowboy, were about to meet your face. The nervous jitters followed you around for weeks until the day finally arrived.

You walked into the hall where the meet and greet was already underway and got in line. Again, waiting patiently while your nerves built up. Eventually you were only a few people back from the wrestlers busy chatting to fans, signing autographs, and posing for photos. Before you knew it, you were up. You grinned awkwardly while Cody talked non-stop as he signed your poster about the fact that you were wearing a “Cowboy Shit” t-shirt, and how the design was his idea. Hangman should thank him. Kenny graciously waved you over to save you, rolling his eyes at Cody. As soon as Kenny was turned away to focus on you you caught Cody mouthing, “I’m still the leader!” to you, and you grinned again, less awkwardly and more amused. Kenny noticed and gave Cody an offended look before turning his attention back to you. By the time you had nearly finished chatting to both of the Young Bucks you felt much more relaxed and were having the time of your life. 

You were excited when Nick asked if he could film Matt signing your poster. You agreed and Matt grabbed a marker, alternately signing and whipping his head up to stare at you. You cracked a grin, unable to stop yourself. “Future BTE moment!” Nick exclaimed. And then there was one left. Your favorite. You thanked the Bucks for their time before taking a step toward Adam Page. 

Your eyes met his and all of the butterflies came rushing back to your stomach like an airborne brigade. He looked gorgeous in his floral button up, with golden curls falling to his shoulders. You managed a small smile and approached. You did your best to look him in the face when you said, “Hello. I really enjoy your ring work! Uh, obviously I guess.” You managed the last bit while gesturing to your shirt. 

“Thank you. Thank you,” Adam said, smiling gently. He seemed to sense your nervousness and asked for your name in a softer tone. You gave him your name before your resolve dropped a bit, as did your gaze. Placing your poster on the table for him to sign, your eyes settled on the whiskey bottle near the corner. A prop for his character, but it gave you something to focus on. Feeling brave again, you lifted your head and fixed Adam with a questioning expression of mock-disapproval. He lifted his hands up by his side like you had just leveled a six-shooter on him, feigned innocence all over his face as he leaned in close to you so only you could hear him speak. “Don’t tell anyone. It’s only sweet tea.” He leaned back and grinned at you sheepishly. 

“No!” you blurted out. You both looked at each other and laughed. There was a spark in his eyes that simultaneously made you weak and excited. You found yourself disappointed when he calmed and signed your poster.

“Picture?” he offered, one arm outstretched. 

“For sure,” you responded stepping over to place yourself in front of his arm while handing an assistant your phone. Adam draped his arm across your shoulders, his hand catching your upper arm. 

“Silly or serious?” he queried with a mischievous look. 

If this was going to be one of the best moments of your life you may as well have the right picture to look back on. “Silly,” you responded, your eyes glinting back at him with their own mischief.

You both looked at the camera and made the worst possible faces you could until the assistant lowered your phone. You motioned to step away when you felt Adam’s hand tighten ever so slightly where it had rested on your arm. “Wait, wait, wait. One more, serious, just... because.”

“Okay,” you agreed. You stepped back and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders tighter, both of you smiling with the happiness of the day - you for what seemed like the millionth time. The assistant raised your phone and snapped a picture before holding the device out for you to take. Adam released your shoulders and you stepped out from his personal space. 

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you. You’re wearing my shirt.”

You felt your cheeks pink at his comment and turned away slightly ready to say goodbye so as not to take time from the next fan in line. Your cheeks only pinked further when you felt a hand brush yours and turned back fully to see Adam holding your poster out to you. He seemed to have a faint blush on his own cheeks as he handed it to you saying, “You forgot this.”

You looked up at him blinking from under your lashes. “Thank you, again. Really. It was so nice to meet you. It made my day. Maybe my year.”

“My pleasure,” he said right before you walked away. 

After a dozen or so steps you were enveloped by the crowd in the convention center. Breathing in deeply you let the air flow out of you again in a steady stream, trying to center yourself. You let yourself entertain the idea that there may have been some sparks between the two of you before you chided yourself for being a starstruck fan.

***

Hangman reached down behind his station for his bottle of water before he straightened up and watched you walk away. Suddenly he had the most uncomfortable urge to go after you, but he had a job he was supposed to be doing. The next fan was already in front of him and excited to meet him. “Hold on just a sec, please,” he asked the eager fan as he scrabbled around for a piece of paper. 

“Nick!” he shouted over. “Paper!”

“What?” Nick shouted back over the din.

“He said ‘Paper’!” Matt shrugged as he rummaged around and found a piece of brown paper packaging that had held together some of their eight by tens. 

Adam rushed over and ripped a corner off the packaging paper and grabbed a marker right out of Matt’s hand. “Hangman!” Matt exclaimed before Nick nudged him out of the way to see what Adam was doing.

Adam didn’t care in that moment who was looking over his shoulder. He wrote rapidly over the paper before rushing over to his assistant and handing it to him. “Find them, the person who was just here, with my new shirt on. Find them and give them this. Don’t worry about coming back until you have hand-delivered it. Clear?” The assistant nodded and then took off. Matt was still looking at Adam like he’d lost his mind when he snatched his marker back, but Nick had seen the note. The stupid grin on his face told Hangman he was going to hear plenty about this later. 

***

You were scanning the floor of the convention center wondering where you were going to head to next when you felt a tap on your shoulder and someone speaking your name quietly behind you. “Yes,” you said facing them, confused when you recognized the assistant at Hangman’s table. 

“He wanted you to have this,” the man said, placing a scrap of brown paper in your hand. You looked down at it and closed your fingers around the paper. The assistant nodded to you and then wove his way back through the crowd. Your heart started to hammer in your chest as you flipped the paper over. It beat harshly against your ribs and your breaths shortened as you recognized the figures on the paper. 

There was your name on top, and underneath it was a phone number. Below the phone number a time and request: 11:00 pm Call me. -Adam 

The world went blank around you as you read and re-read the note in Adam’s handwriting several times. When you were able to gather yourself you turned back and peered through the crowd. The crowd parted just enough so that you were able to briefly catch his eye, and receive a discreet smile that made your stomach do flips that would put even the fleetest-footed luchadore to shame. You returned the smile, with a barely perceptible nod you hope he caught before a wave of fans in a crowd cut your visual line. Clutching the paper with both hands you moved off to check out the other attractions and the convention. You’re not sure you really remember anything you saw for the rest of the evening, besides the show. What you definitely do remember is that you have plans at 11:00 pm. 


End file.
